The Loric Gryffindor
by Girl with a Dragon Patronus
Summary: Four knows the Loric showed the people of Earth much of what they know today. One example? Magic. Four also knows that there's no better place to hide than in plain sight. So why not hide amongst other people that can do "special" things? Contains spoilers. MAJOR SPOILERS, PEOPLE! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lorien Legacies. T for, you know, killing Mogs. NO SLASH!


** Yay! New fanfic! I'm surprised there aren't more of these, actually. I'd love to see more stories about Four at Hogwarts. Watch out for SPOILERS! There will be plenty! I plan to have this span all HP books/ all LL books. I can't wait for the Return of Lorien! (except that's not the title anymore- Return of Lorien is way too early a title for the fourth of six books)**

**XXXXX**

As I walked with Henri down the darkened alley, I couldn't help but feel nervous and excited. We approached the dead end and a man clad in all black stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a cape. The man wasn't necessarily tall, but he wasn't short either. He wasn't skinny or fat; his build was mediocre, but his waxen features were striking. His black eyes were deep-set in his sallow face, with his thick eyebrows raised, his already thin lips pursed yet somehow sneering, and his large, beaked nose turned up to create an air of superiority. His long, dark hair hung in a greasy curtain, framing his face.

"So you must be Henri. French, I presume?"

"Yes and yes, but we've lived in America for a while," Henri replied, "Professor Dumbledore told us we'd be meeting you, but he didn't inform us of your name. So you are?"

"You may call me Professor Snape. I am your escort to Hogwarts."

Okay, this may all seem a little confusing. So I'll start from the beginning. My name is Four. Well, technically, that's my number. But now I use that as my name, though it's subject to change. It probably will, once I go to school. Maybe David? John? Jason? Those are pretty American names, though. I'll have to look at the list of my classmates and choose a name that isn't on there. I'm getting ahead of myself again. I am Loric, which means I'm from the planet Lorien. It was destroyed when I was just a toddler by Mogadorians from (you guessed it) Mogadore. Only eighteen people got off alive. Nine Garde (people with powers), and a Cêpan for each of us. The Garde have powers, called legacies, and the Cêpans do not. They're our guardians- Henri is mine. The nine Garde were each assigned a number, and we can only be killed in order.

Anyway, once we got to Earth, we went our separate ways. Each pair had a bag full of precious jewels (abundant on Lorien but rare here) that we could sell to get around, and a chest full of Loric items to aid us in our fight against the Mogs, which will eventually have to happen. We thought we were safe, but the Mogs found us. Ever since then, even when I got my scars, Henri's strategy was to keep a low profile and move around, being vague with his stories about Lorien and waiting until my legacies developed to start training. In hindsight, our life was kind of relaxed.

That was before the first attack.

I was nine. The Mogs found and tried to kill us- me. Henri told me to run. So I ran. Except a Mog caught me, but when he tried to kill me, it killed him. I remember vividly. I was out of breath. He grabbed my collar, and prepared to run me through with his glowing white sword. I expected to feel pain, terrible, horrible pain, worse than anything I'd ever felt, but it didn't come. Instead, a gash opened up in the middle of his chest. He started to dissolve to ash from the wound out.

I was curled up in a ball under a bench in the park when Henri finally found me.

That really opened up his eyes. He knew he would have to start training me. So we moved to places that were more out of the way, harder to find. Farms, ranches, once we even lived in an upscale house that was built into a cave. But we stayed in those places longer, "homeschooling" me- which basically meant training all day, taking brief breaks for meals and lessons about Lorien. We lived like this for almost two years.

Then one day Henri told me the thing that changed my life. He told me what all Cêpans had been told before they left Lorien. That one of the young Garde would have the legacies of Pittacus Lore- which is to say all of them. Then, Henri told me what not all Cêpans had been told. Only him, to be exact. He told me that I was that Garde. The most powerful Garde of all, the ruling elder.

But Henri didn't let it go to my head. He told me I still had a bunch of work to do, that I wasn't nearly that good yet. I am thankful he did, because it kept me humble.

Henri wanted to settle down, to hide in plain sight. He told me he found a place, but he would only be vague, never telling me anything useful. He was looking for something. One day, when searching in the desert, we found it. It was a huge loralite gem, like what my amulet was made of. He told me to hold the amulet to the crystal.

When I did, the crystal started glowing an extremely bright bluish white light. Slowly, it started to fade, the light moving into my amulet. When the light in my amulet faded, I put it back on and instantly felt more powerful.

"Now, you'll draw your power from this loralite. Actually, all crystals like this. They're connected. Your legacies will start to develop soon," he had explained. When I asked how I would do that and what would happen if the loralite ran out of power, Henri had laughed and told me it would come naturally and that the loralite would never run dry.

He had told me before how the Loric had introduced things the people of Earth. I hadn't, however, heard of the biggest thing. What humans called magic. Their "wizards" were descended from Garde that stayed on Earth ages before Lorien was destroyed. He had found a school in Scotland where they trained young wizards, and if I had my legacies, I could go. So, with great need of them, my legacies came and came quickly.

I'm 11 now, the age when wizards start school. We're meeting with the headmaster before the first term starts to work everything out.

Which brings me back to my current situation. The man, Snape, grabbed my forearm sharply. I noticed he did the same with Henri.

Suddenly, I felt as if I was being sucked through a tube. (It was a very small, very tight tube.) Just as suddenly, we stopped. Both Henri and I swayed on out feet and were extremely dizzy.

"Feeling a little sick, are we? Do we need to throw up?"

Henri stiffened. "Don't patronize me."

Snape looked taken aback. He had obviously not expected Henri to be so quick on his feet. "I'm impressed. Normally people have trouble orienting themselves when they apparate for the first time," he said, voicing my thoughts. Needless to say, Henri and I are pretty resilient. We've been through some rough stuff.

I looked around me for the first time. We were in a quaint little village, and I could see a castle in the distance. I wondered where this "Hogwarts" was. "That," Snape pointed to the castle, again reading my mind, "is Hogwarts. We have to go through Hogsmeade to get there, because there are wards set up to keep people from apparating straight to Hogwarts." Snape offer no explanation about Hogsmeade (I assumed that was where we were) or apparating (I assumed that was teleporting). We started to walk through Hogsmeade, and I looked at the shops, restaurants, and houses, noticing references to magic and miscellaneous floating objects, so I made another assumption that this was a strictly wizarding community.

Snape turned around and looked at us. "I do have to ask, though, why you asked to meet up at this ungodly hour. What is wrong with meeting in the daylight?"

I looked at the moon. _But it's such a great night to be killed by aliens! Why would anybody want to pass this up, Professor?_ I sarcastically replied in my head. Henri's reply, however, was not in his head.

"We have certain… reasons. We will discuss them with Professor Dumbledore, and the four of us will decide if you are to be 'in the loop.'"

It was Snape's turn to stiffen, but he kept walking. Finally, when he could hold it in no longer, he asked "Who is the fourth person? I was under the impression that I was only supposed to pick up two people."

"The Deputy Headmistress, if I am correct. She will be his head of house."

"You already know the boy is a Gryffindor, then? How?"

"We attended to it the first time we met Dumbledore."

By this time, we had walked up to the doors of the castle, and I really got to see just how big it was. If this was hiding in plain sight, I'm a Mog.

**XXXXX**

** Wooo! That was one heckofa long chapter! Not to be pessimistic, but don't expect this often. I haven't given up on my other stories, I just wanted to start this one. Adios!**

** ~GwaDP**

** P.S. Don't be a ghost reader! Review! Now go, I tell you! GO! REVIEW! FOR NARNIA!**

** P.P.S. I don't actually intend to add the Chronicles of Narnia in here.**


End file.
